


small places

by maxsfreckles



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsfreckles/pseuds/maxsfreckles
Summary: Portia is nervous to show Nadia her cabin.
Relationships: Portia Devorak/Nadia
Kudos: 22





	small places

"Okay, mil—Nadia we're here! Sorry for all the branches and leaves we caught on the way." Portia says apologetically to Countess Nadia, blushing upon remembering her request to not regard her so formally.

She notices the Countess has some small branches on her long, purple hair, and stands on her tiptoes to remove some of them.

Nadia blushes at Portia's proximity, her eyes and freckles looking even more beautiful from up close.

"You needn't worry, Portia. I am not made of glass, after all." she says and Portia chuckles. 

"You're right. Getting down and dirty every once in a while won't hurt you." the red-head quips, winking flirtatiously at Nadia. The Countess laughs affectionally at Portia's unabashed teasing. 

"My, how bold my darling. One of the many reasons I adore you." Nadia responds, gently caressing Portia's cheek with her thumb; her skin hot to the touch.

The red-head blushes at her affection and attempts to deflect her embarrassment by talking.

"So, um, here's my cabin. I know it's not the ritz like your palace, but it's real homey." Portia says, opening the wooden door with slight difficulty. "You gotta wiggle the doorknob a little for it to budge." she chuckles nervously.

"I see." Nadia says simply.

"So, this is the dining table and here's the kitchen." Portia says, leading Nadia to her quaint kitchen. Pepi appears and meows at Portia. "Oh, hi Pepi!" Portia says, petting her cat affectionately. 

"I have a few pictures up on the fridge. That's the one we took when we went to the Town Fair, remember?" she adds, pointing at it gleefully. 

Nadia nods and smiles at the photograph.

The Countess silently observes everything in the room. From the old wooden chairs, to the pictures, to the spices and the rustic decor; she's taking it all in.

Pepi purrs and rubs her body around Nadia's legs. Portia gets nervous by the Countess' silence, unsure whether she actually wants to be here. A woman like Nadia is accustomed to big palaces and luxury, perhaps she only agreed to be polite.

"Um, if you'd rather be somewhere else, we can go—"

"No, it's simply perfect, darling." Nadia responds, reassuringly holding both of Portia's hands. The red-head smiles in relief, although not fully convinced.

"Really? It's pretty stuffy and small..." she adds. "I mean, I barely have any space in the kitchen—”

Nadia smirks and presses Portia against the kitchen counter, putting her arms on either side of her.

"Even better for us." she whispers lustfully in Portia's now crimson ear. Her warm breath making the red-head weak on her knees. She nibbles on her ear slightly, and the girl lets out a low moan. Nadia smiles at her sounds and proceeds to bite her neck, making Portia whimper in pleasure.

The Countess leaves a trail of soft kisses starting from her neck to her cheek and eventually reaches Portia's soft, plump lips. She gives her multiple small kisses and Portia can feel Nadia's smile in every single one of them. 

"Portia, it does not matter where we decide to be. _You_ are my safe haven." Nadia says, bashfully. She blushes at her sudden vulnerability. 

Portia's features relax as she lets out a warm smile and she embraces the Countess tightly. 

"Same here...you have no idea how happy you make me." she says, happily nuzzling her head on the crook of Nadia's neck. The Countess wraps her strong arms around Portia and kisses the top of her head.

"Wish we could stay like this forever." Portia adds.

"Me too, darling." Nadia responds with a relaxed sigh.

Both of them close their eyes, and savor the moment for awhile. Portia breaks the silence, unable to contain her grin. 

"You want to see my room?" Portia says playfully.

" _Do I.._." Nadia responds, her seductive eyes making the shorter girl blush. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I just love Portia and Nadia so much, they’re the cutest. 
> 
> Btw fic commissions are open again, dm me on tumblr (adorasnorts) or Twitter (adorasnorts) if interested! <3


End file.
